


The Bridges We Cross

by McKayRulez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, Self-Sacrifice, Sith, Spoilers, What-If, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey makes a sacrifice to save those she cares for, but was it the right choice? </p><p>Alternate scene - Contains spoilers (you have been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridges We Cross

Rey stared down at the bridge where Kylo Ren walked. She had seen this in her visions when she had approached the lightsaber. She knew what was about to happen and she couldn't let him do it. Han had been like a father figure to her, she would not let him die. 

Right as Han was about to call out, Rey did instead. 

"Wait!" She screamed. Kylo Ren stopped and slowly turned around. 

"Rey?!" Finn stared at her astounded and confused. "What are you doing?!" 

She looked at him for a second then snatched the lightsaber from his belt. "Run! Go without me!" 

"I'm not leaving without you! I came here to get you back!" Finn protested and grabbed her arm trying to drag her away. 

Rey resisted and and force pushed him back. "Sorry." She then turned and jumped from the railing landing bellow. 

"REY!?" Finn continued to yell but Rey was no longer listening. 

She turned on the lightsaber and drew it up to her, ready for an attack. 

"That lightsaber belongs to me." Kylo's voice sounded from his mask. 

"Then come and get it." Rey challenged as she walked her way up to him on the bridge. 

A battle of lightsabers ensued. Colours clashing, sounds vibrating in the air, and hitting railings in the process. 

Finn was making his way down to her when Han and Chewie ran into him. "We gotta save her!" He tried to get past them but Han grabbed his shoulder. 

"Kid, can't you see she's saving us? She's buying us time." Han replied. 

Finn kept pushing and Chewie had to grab him and heave him onto his shoulder. Finn kept screaming Rey's name as they escaped. 

Rey was no match for a trained dark jedi since she had never used a lightsaber before. She fell down and leaned against the railing, looking up at the red beams of light near her face. 

"You are strong yet untrained. I can teach you the ways of the force." 

"The force?.." Rey questioned as she gazed up at him. 

"Join me. Become my apprentice." 

Rey took her gaze off the red beams and stared gazing up at Kylo Ren's mask. She had to admit, learning the ways of the force was more appealing then dying, even if it was the dark side of the force. "Yes.." 

Kylo stared down at her for a moment, then turned off his lightsaber and reached down with his free hand pulling her up. "As that lightsaber and the legacy of Darth Vader belong to me, so do you."

Rey looked down. "I belong to you." She replied, hoping her sacrifice was worth it. In her heart she knew Finn, Han and Chewie made it out.. Yes.. Her sacrifice was worth it. 

Suddenly she felt a gloved hand stroke her cheek. She looked up at Kylo. 

"Come my apprentice. I sense this base is doomed now, and we must continue our quest to find Luke Skywalker." 

"Yes,... My Master."


End file.
